Episode 8022 (22nd December 2017)
Plot Moira decides to return to the police station to tell DS Benton the truth again and make sure he believes her this time as she can't allow Adam to rot in prison for something she did. Cain doubts Adam will alter his statement so Moira decides to make Adam change his mind. Daz prepares dinner ahead of his date with Bernice. Aaron can't believe Adam has confessed to killing Emma and is adamant that his best friend is innocent. Pete is also suspicious about Adam's confession. Adam's confession is the talk of the village. The Whites plan to sneak Rebecca and Seb into Home Farm tonight so they can enjoy a family Christmas. Harriet can sense something isn't right. She asks Cain what's going on but she isn't satisfied with his answer so she asks if Moira had anything to do with Emma's death. Cain denies it. At the same time, Moira visits Adam in prison and questions what he's playing at. She tries to reason with her son as she wants to get him out of prison, even if it means incriminating herself. Adam knows the only way the police will believe Moira is if he backs up her story and he won't do that. Moira begs Adam to retract his confession but he refuses as Isaac needs her. Moira is devastated when Adam suggests it's best if she doesn't come to visit him anymore. Moira figures out Cain played a part in Adam confessing to protect her. Robert approaches the Whites with a bag full of Christmas gifts for Seb but they deny knowing where Rebecca is. Robert knows they are lying so asks them to give Seb the gifts when they next see him. Diane is worried about Robert so Doug agrees to keep an eye on him. Bernice arrives at Dale Head for his date with Daz. Bernice is relieved that Daz has only made beans on toast as Dan gave her the impression that Daz has prepared something fancy. Ross finds Victoria in a world of her own at the playground. Ross reminds Victoria she didn't do anything wrong, commenting that whatever happened, Emma would've drove Adam to do what he did. Victoria decides to visit Adam to get some answers. Bernice tells Daz about her disastrous love life. They end up kissing. In the pub, Robert and Doug get drunk and sing Christmas carols. Drunken Robert gets worked up when Alex comments about the singing. Before he leaves, Robert hands Aaron a Christmas present and tells him they're meant to be together - Alex is nothing. Moira returns to Butlers Farm and confronts Cain about telling Adam to protect her but Cain believes Adam has done the right thing. Back at home, Aaron puts on the jumper Robert gifted him. Meanwhile, legless Robert stumbles down the middle of a road. A car swerves to avoid him, but a second car heads straight at him... Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Road next to The Roamers Rest Notes *Bernice Blackstock references events from Episode 6961/6962 (2nd September 2014) when she accidentally ate Katie Addyman's engagement ring which was hidden in a cake. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes